


In the Morning

by 2blue2berry



Category: Nyxia, Nyxia Triad - Scott Reintgen, nyxia unleashed, the nyxia triad
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kitten, Probably the shortest one-shot I've ever done, early morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 07:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2blue2berry/pseuds/2blue2berry
Summary: Jasmine wakes up to find that Katsu found a kitten outside their house(takes place years after Babel)





	In the Morning

“Babe?” It was around 7:30 in the morning, the prime time for sleeping in for Jazzy. On a Saturday morning, sleeping in at around four hours extra would be more acceptable, but her boyfriend had different plans.

 

Katsu shook her lightly, stirring her awake. “Mmm… _Yeah?_ ” She groaned, her hair a tangled blonde mess.

 

“Sorry to wake you up, sleeping beauty, but I think we ran into a problem.” He held his hands behind his back as he settled down on the bed. Jasmine tried to peer around him, but his frame was wider than her own.

 

“How big of a problem is it..?” She mumbled, half asleep.

 

“Actually, it’s a small problem.” He took what was behind his back and a small black kitten with the biggest yellow eyes rested in his palms.

 

Jazzy’s eyes widened, completely awake now. “You got a cat?” She raised her voice in confusion and gently took the feline into her own hands. “What’s the occasion?”

 

“See, babe, that’s the thing! I found this little guy on our doorstep!” He exclaimed and hollard. “Oh how fortunate! How funny! You were recently talking about wanting a cat!” Katsu’s grin and contagious laughter made her giggle.

 

“Yeah, you’re right,” She set the cat down on their bed. It roamed around, exploring the terrain or pillows and blankets. “But you found this on our _doorstep_ , Katsu. It could have a disease! And we don’t have any food or any supplies for a pet cat.”

 

He nodded, understanding her point, yet his eyes dragged on to watch the small kitten paw through the bedding. Katsu stuck his hand out to the cat and started teasing it with his index finger, laughing and chuckling to where it was obvious to tell he couldn’t resist the small animal. It brought a warmness to Jazzy’s heart, seeing him play around with it, making cat puns while she thought of a solution. She was known for working well under pressure. “Well, he is really adorable.” She admitted and reached out her palm to stroke its fur.

 

“Can we keep it? _Please?_ ” Katsu gave his best puppy eyes and Jazzy shook her head.

 

“This cat could have some serious illnesses or infections or something. Plus, we don’t have any toys, beds, food, treats, or even a litterbox for it.” She crossed her legs, putting up her hair into a messy bun as she spoke.

 

Katsu placed his hand on her knee, looking at her seriously. “ _Jasmine,_ ” She flinched, rarely hearing that name from him. “ _Please_?”

 

She surprisingly gave in fast. “Ugh, yes, fine!” She shrugged and smiled at the cute cat, tilting her head back up to Katsu. “How could I say no to you?” Jazzy leaned forward, kissing his cheek.

 

“Probably because I am king!” He sneered and laughed loudly, flopping onto his back and laying in Jazzy’s lap.

 

She ran a hand through his course, black hair and bent down, placing a kiss on his forehead. “But every king needs his queen.” She squished his round face and smiled when he made a ‘myeh’ sound. “Speaking of which, as queen,” Jazzy changed her voice to a posh accent. “I declare that my brave king shall take this small beast to the witch doctor by using his automobile machine while His Majesty gets some sleep.”

 

Katsu stood up and bowed dramatically. “Why of course, Queen Jazzy.” They gave each other a goodbye kiss before Katsu left. Jazzy gasped and quickly called for him before he walked out the door.

 

“Katsu!” He didn’t come immediately, but she didn’t her the door open. She sighed and correct herself. “ _King_ Katsu!” She yelled and he came running in fast.

 

“Yes, Your Majesty?” He said as he showed up in the doorway lightning speed.

 

“Honestly why do I put up with you sometimes?” She shook her head and laughed.

 

Katsu shrugged. “That’s a good question.”

 

“Anyways, what do you wanna name this fella?”

 

“Well it’s a guy, right?”

 

Jazzy blinked, she never realized she had to check. She quickly raised up the cat to examine it and shook her head. “Huh, it’s actually a girl!”

 

Katsu beamed brightly. “Then I have the perfect name! Airi; it’s Japanese.”

 

“What does it mean? I’m curious.”

 

Katsu brushed away some of the stray hairs that fell out of her bun and onto her face. “It means, ‘love jasmine’.”

 

Jazzy blushed, stunned before she can register. “That’s a sweet name…” She stroked the kitten one last time before Katsu took Airi in his hands. “Now go! Shoo! The queen needs her rest.”

  
Katsu rolled his eyes and left with Airi in hopefully safe care. Before Jasmine could fall asleep her thoughts were running wild. She grinned foolishly at the thought that her boyfriend named the cat after his love for her. _He’s so embarrassing, but so, so sweet and funny_ , she thought before she could drift off to sleep.


End file.
